Abstract/Summary Core C: Microscopy Core. Diabetes research depends on studies of the spatial relationships of cells within tissues or structures within cells, and the relative positions and amounts of molecular factors at those sites. Microscopy enables the detection of alterations in those differences upon the initiation of disease and/or during the normal developmental and physiologic processes investigated as a component of diabetes research. Purpose: The Microscopy Core consolidates, enhances and disseminates resources and expertise in tissue and cell imaging technologies. The Core provides the following capabilities that, in the past 2 years, were used by 122 researchers in 22 DRC laboratories. DRC use averaged 2,332 hours/year over the last four years. 1. Fluorescence Microscopy. Three optical sectioning (two confocal; one Apotome) and two widefield microscopes with highly complementary capabilities are present in the Core. Up to five different markers may be imaged in a single sample. The inverted microscopes also are retrofitted for live cell imaging studies. 2. High Throughput Fluorescence Microscopy. Up to 80,000 fields per day can be collected on a robotic system for large-scale identification of compounds or factors affecting microscopically measurable processes. 3. Histology. Three microtomes, a cryostat, a tissue processor, a histoembedder and a brightfield microscope are available in the Core. 4. Image Processing. Three computers are available exclusively for post-acquisition image analysis. 5. Information and Training. The Core trains investigators on use of equipment, provides advice on the application of imaging technology, and provides software and reagents for microscopy applications. This includes advice and/or assistance with multiphoton and electron microscopy available in other UCSF Cores. Benefits to DRC Community: The Core accelerates diabetes research by providing DRC investigators access to advanced imaging technology in a practical and economic fashion. 27 NIH-funded and 29 other diabetes- related projects totaling $13,769,481 in annual direct costs currently benefit through these efforts. Technology Development: The Core continues to evolve to meet demand. Over the past four years of operation, existing equipment continues to be maintained under Core recharge mechanisms. New Zeiss Apotome and Leica SP5 confocal microscopes were purchased through shared equipment grants, departmental funds and gifts from donors. Access by DRC investigators to electron microscopy was enabled under an arrangement in which the DRC Core Manager manages microscopes owned by others. For all acquisitions, the DRC Microscopy Core defined equipment needs, acquired the instruments and trained investigators in use of the equipment. Other services under development activities approved by the DRC Executive Committee include three-dimensional imaging on stained, whole-mount tissues. These mechanisms for providing instruments and support will continue to evolve the Core in alignment with DRC needs.